


Delta Quadrant Massage

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, humorous look at the private conversations and activities which take place in the captain`s ready room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta Quadrant Massage

**Author's Note:**

> The captain is in need of a body massage but she will not admit it...

Delta Quadrant Massage

Seven of Nine strode purposefully across the bridge towards the captain`s ready room. She paused briefly at the door then activated the door chime. The sole occupant of the ready room, captain Kathryn Janeway, had her head bent, silently reading a Biometrics report while sipping on a cup of hot, black coffee. The third one that morning. She suddenly looked up to notice her astromentrics officer, Seven of Nine, standing in front of her desk, patiently waiting to be noticed. She had her hands behind her back and standing at attention with legs slightly apart. She was looking at the captain. 

The captain was so engrossed in the report that she had not heard the door chime or Seven walk in. "Next time clear your throat or something!" Janeway exclaimed. She took a deep breath then gave Seven her full attention. Seven presented the padd containing her report to the captain. It was a new star chart which led to two M class planets. She was hoping that the captain will accord the crew shore leave after their recent encounter with a race of aliens. These aliens did not find captain Janeway`s sense of humour funny. So they propelled the ship three light years back where they had come from. Suffice to say that crew morale was low and they could do with a shore leave.

Janeway read Seven`s report silently, scrolling the padd with her thumb. She was however distracted by what she saw through her peripheral vision. Seven`s "Y junction" as she came to call it but would not admit it to herself. She was aware that the "Y" was upside down but she thought it was perfect. She snapped out of her musing and cursed the peripheral vision for the distraction. She sat up in the chair, stretched her arms above her head to relax her muscles. She stiffled a moan and a yawn. It would not do for this crew member to hear her captain moan but she was not sure why she should be so guarded around the crewmember.

Seven of Nine stood silently in front of the captain`s desk. She was distracted by the captain`s scrolling thumb as it moved down the padd screen. She wondered whether the thumb was capable of scrolling other things? At last when the captain sat up, Seven found a chance to talk. "Would you like a massage, captain?" She asked. "I am capable of providing a therapeutic one. I have the assimilated knowledge of the best masseusses in the quadrant." 

Janeway was shocked. She imagined herself lying on a table half dressed, or half naked, with Seven giving her a therapeutic massage! Her little inner voice only blew a raspberry at her. She replied with a "Thank you for offering, Seven but i am fine. (She stifled another yawn). By the way, why did you say that you have assimilated knowledge of only female massage providers? Did the Borg not assimilate males?" "I also have the knowledge of male massage providers captain, but my Gender Detection Radar tells me that you would be comfortable with a female massage provider." Seven answered. "Your what Seven???" "My gaydar captain. I know you are familiar with this term from the 21st century magazine you were reading. The one Tom Paris gave you the other day." "Oh snap! Seven since my secret`s out i accept your offer of a massage." Janeway said in a resigned tone.

Janeway was now standing next to her desk now devoid of the computer. "Take off your clothes." Ordered Seven. "Now?" Asked the captain. "As they say in temporal mechanics there`s no time like the present!" Said Seven of Nine. "Hey, that`s my line!" Exclaimed Janeway with a humorous undertone. "Your...Line?" "It`s a human expression, Seven. Massage away but i`ll have to lock the door first!" Seven of Nine started her massage. With meticulous care, she smoothed all of Kathryn`s knots with loving hands, all the while thinking about scrolling thumbs. She shook her head to clear it so she could focus on the task at hand.

Janeway lay on her desk, prone with her head supported on her crossed arms covered in a large blue and gold towel. The massage felt so good that she was struggling not to moan. It would not do to moan in the presence of this crew member. In the periphery, she saw Seven`s "Y" junction. Was that discoloration on it? "Seven? I think we have a situation. Your "Y" junction is in need of attention." Janeway said in a deep, throaty voice. Seven did not respond straight away. She had a bit of trouble breathing. She was trying to comprehend why Kathryn`s moans and throaty voice were causing strange reactions in her systems.

When there was no reaction from Seven, Kathryn rose from the desk, leaning on her elbows, she turned her head sideways to see if Seven was alright. When she did so, the towel fell down to her waist. She sat up to try and pull it back up but the action caused it to completely fall away. 

Seven lunged forward and hugged the captain. Breathing heavily, she said "Captain, i need you to hug me!" To which Kathryn responded by "You need more than hugging, Seven. Come, let us go to my quarters so i can sort the junction situation and you can give me a diagnostic on my systems failure. 

Tuvok was standing at his post on the bridge. His eyebrows rose as he noted an unauthorized site to site transport in progress. He was about to hail the captain in the ready room when he found a short message on the the tiny screen of his board: Hello, Tuvok? Captain`s prerogative!

 

THE END.


End file.
